


Let Go

by annella



Series: Let go [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Mild Angst, Shameless Smut, cloud in the dress with the corset, cloud needs a break, this is just straight up smut ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annella/pseuds/annella
Summary: After his dance in the Honeybee Inn, Cloud is taken backstage by Andrea for a bit of R&R. Cloud enjoys the dress more than he's letting on.
Relationships: Andrea Rhodea/Cloud Strife
Series: Let go [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850953
Comments: 7
Kudos: 106





	Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I just wanted to write Cloud getting absolutely wrecked in that dress with the blue corset so here it is. :)

Andrea's breath caressed Cloud's lips, parted in surprise as the music faded. The presence of the audience dwindled to a pin prick of awareness, their cheers and shouts sounding so far away they could be coming from the plate far above.

The dip lasted only seconds before Andrea pulled him up, and Cloud's hands tightened around his arms to stop himself falling. The dancer’s eyes were locked on him, rendering him unable to look away, and the thrill of it shivered down Cloud's back before centering in his dick.

"True beauty is an expression of the heart," Andrea said quietly, his words somehow carrying over the applause. "A thing without shame, to which notions of gender don't apply." He took Cloud's hand. "Don't ever be afraid, Cloud."

Cloud struggled to catch his breath. The adrenaline from the dance was coursing through his veins, and every part of him was afire. He took a bow with Andrea without even thinking, the corset forcing him into stiff movements. The garment hugged his waist in an unfamiliar way, creating curves where he had only straight lines, forcing his back straight and hindering his movement. He felt oddly naked despite the heavy skirt, his bare thighs brushing together and adding to the heat coiling in the base of his spine.

"Come with me," Andrea murmured over the continuing din of the crowd, and Cloud nodded silently. Andrea’s hand tightened, squeezing Cloud's reassuringly.

It was this place, Cloud decided. It was a drug: the music, the smells, the lights. It was the only explanation he could come up with for why he was letting Andrea lead him backstage and away from Aerith. 

"I have to go," he began. "Don Corneo—"

"—doesn’t see his candidates until the stroke of midnight. We have at least an hour," Andrea interrupted. He turned to face Cloud in the lavish bedroom he'd brought him to and crossed his arms. "The night is young. Plenty of time, honey."

"Don't call me that," Cloud snapped, a flare of frustration colouring his words. Frustration with himself, mostly. He should leave, grab Aerith and go, get himself away from this man with the smoky eyes and alluring scent. In an effort to avoid Andrea's penetrating gaze, Cloud glanced around the room. It was clearly Andrea's domain—a huge, gilded 4-poster bed should have been the main feature, but that honour went to the large wardrobe standing open on the other side of the room. Outfits of all sorts spilled out of it and were draped over chairs, side tables, and the tall free-standing mirror nearby.

Andrea wandered over to a small bar near where Cloud stood awkwardly. "Drink?" he asked as he poured a glass of clear liquid from a crystal decanter. He offered it to Cloud with a flourish, who took it gratefully. Not least because it gave him something to do with his hands instead of nervously twisting the fabric of his skirts. 

"Now, Cloud," Andrea began as he turned back to the decanter. There was a _clink_ of glass as he poured himself a drink. "You are, of course, free to leave if you want. I don't want you doing anything that makes you uncomfortable. _However_." He turned back to face Cloud and took a sip of his drink. "If you are willing, I would really like for you to stay a little longer, so I can do very, _very_ bad things to you."

Cloud blinked and almost dropped his glass. In an effort to hide the fierce blush that heated his face, he took a large gulp of his drink. Fiery alcohol burned down his throat, almost setting him to coughing, but all he could think was how glad he was that his dress hid how hard his dick had gotten from just that one remark. He couldn't lie to himself; he was incredibly tempted by Andrea's offer. 

"Is that a promise?" Cloud asked, holding Andrea's gaze. His heart was pounding so hard his fingers were visibly twitching with every beat, and he clutched the glass tightly. Sweat and condensation were conspiring against him, and the glass slid in his grip. 

Andrea chuckled softly and placed his drink down on the bar with an audible _clink_. He was at Cloud's side in moments, taking the glass from his unsteady hands.

"Wasn't finished," Cloud grumbled. 

"Hmm." Andrea took a sip from the glass before putting it down, and before Cloud knew what was happening, he was being pushed solidly against a dresser and Andrea's lips were hovering a breath away from his own.

The corset suddenly felt too tight. 

"I won't do anything without your consent," Andrea murmured. He drew a hand down Cloud's chest, running his fingers over the design stitched into the corset, and settled on Cloud's hip. "What I’m offering you is a moment to just… _let go_. And remember: don't be afraid."

There was no _fucking_ way Cloud was going to turn this down. Not with his breath coming fast and shallow, his heart pounding, his dick straining against the thin panties he'd been coerced into. Not with this man promising to allow him a moment to put aside his worries, for however brief a moment it may be. Andrea wasn't interested in Cloud's past, his future. He didn't care what Cloud had done, wasn't going to ask difficult questions of him. The world outside waited, Don Corneo and Tifa and Aerith waited, but they could wait just a little longer. Cloud didn't have to put up a façade for this man, didn't have to pretend. And that was perhaps the most convincing argument of all. 

"Stop promising, start delivering," he growled, glaring up at Andrea and firmly placing his hands on his hips, digging his fingers in. 

"Oh, _honey_ ," Andrea said, a wicked smile curling his mouth upwards, and this time the endearment sent a thrill of desire washing through Cloud's body. "I can't wait to get you absolutely _filthy_." 

Cloud already had his face tilted up and his eyes half closed when Andrea's lips touched his. Warm and soft and tasting of fiery spirits, Cloud couldn't contain the quiet gasp that escaped him. It had been… how long? He didn't even _know_ anymore. But his body still knew what to do, and he leaned into the kiss, relishing Andrea's hum of approval as he let his mouth fall open a little. 

"That's good," Andrea said, his voice low and warm. Cloud's breath hitched and he tentatively moved his tongue, letting out a soft whine when Andrea responded. 

The kiss turned messy, fast. Released of his inhibitions, Cloud grabbed Andrea's head and held him, rubbing his thumbs over his temples and caressing the short cropped hair as their tongues tangled together. But it wasn't enough—the heat of Andrea's body next to him was going to Cloud's head. He wanted _more_ , and only hesitated for a brief moment before sliding a hand down to Andrea's ass. 

"I— _oh_!" Andrea gasped when Cloud grabbed his ass and yanked him in so their hips were pressed together. "I see. Impatient, are you?" He moved away from Cloud's mouth, planting kisses down the side of his jaw above the stiff collar of the dress and towards his ear. His hands caressed Cloud’s waist gently, running up and down the illusion of curves the corset provided. It was maddening; the fabric was thick and stiff, and Cloud longed to be out of it so he could feel Andrea’s hands on him.

“Careful, now,” Andrea murmured into Cloud’s ear, the touch of breath sending sparks of lightning through him. “Don’t want to undo all my hard work.” He nuzzled the soft skin behind Cloud's ear, making the metal earrings he'd given to Cloud jingle quietly. 

“Thought you wanted to get me filthy,” Cloud replied, jerking his hips against Andrea. He could feel, even through the layers of skirts, that Andrea was enjoying this just as much as he was. 

“Therein lies the challenge,” Andrea mused, pulling away briefly and looking Cloud up and down. He apparently came to a decision, because Cloud suddenly felt those strong hands cupping his ass and lifting him to sit on the dresser. His legs fell open automatically and Andrea crowded between them, rubbing his hips against Cloud’s dick in small, circular motions. Cloud involuntarily let out a moan, his eyes falling shut. It wasn’t enough, it was—there was too much between them, and all he wanted was—

Andrea kissed him again, open-mouthed and breathless, pushing Cloud’s thighs further apart before moving his hands down his legs to slide up underneath his skirt. All Cloud could do was squirm helplessly as those warm hands caressed his legs, stroking the smooth silk of his stockings and up his thighs to where the clasps of the garter belt held the stockings up. The belt was, of course, lacy and ridiculous, and Andrea slid his fingers under the straps before gently stroking the bare skin of his inner thighs.

“God _damn_ ,” Cloud gasped as Andrea’s hand moved to cover his dick, barely contained in the panties. He lingered over the head, rubbing it with his thumb, murmuring approval in Cloud’s ear.

"So eager. I’d love nothing more than to just rip this gorgeous dress off you, but I think Sam would kill me if I ruined his gift. Later, though…” He left it hanging, taking Cloud’s earlobe between his teeth and tonguing the earring as he tugged the ridiculous panties down, finally freeing Cloud’s dick from its confines. Cloud let out an embarrassingly high-pitched moan, his hands scrabbling for purchase on Andrea’s clothing. He was still frustratingly clothed, frustratingly calm, while beads of sweat formed on Cloud’s forehead and his hands were decidedly shaky.

“I want—” Cloud forced his hands up, cradling Andrea’s head, running his fingers over the short hair and pulling him away to look him dead in the eye. “You’re overdressed.”

“Says _you_ , trapped in this gorgeous dress.” Andrea punctuated the statement with a firm stroke of Cloud’s dick.

Cloud lost his words, capable of only garbled sounds. He tried to focus, tried to remember what he wanted, but _damn_ Andrea was making it hard for him with that tight grip sliding up and down his cock. Pressure began to build in his lower body, but it was too fast, too soon. The dance with Andrea had got him more worked up than he’d been willing to admit at the time, and now he could barely hold onto his self-control. Fingers shaking, he groped at the front of Andrea’s shirt, tugging at the intricate ties holding it closed. 

“Get this off,” he snapped, but Andrea just smiled down at him, his hand beneath Cloud’s dress unrelenting in its pace. Cloud groaned, frustrated, and bit his lip as he finally loosened Andrea’s shirt enough to fully expose his chest. He ran trembling fingers down the taut muscles of his torso, caressing his nipples and enjoying the gasp this elicited.

The next step was Andrea’s pants: tight, smooth, and seemingly impossible to undo. Cloud’s breath came in short gasps as he struggled to keep his head through Andrea’s expert ministrations—that hand on his dick was going to be the death of him, and now Andrea’s other hand joined in, caressing his balls gently and forcing Cloud to grit his teeth to prevent himself from shouting. Waves of pleasure rolled through him, like he'd never experienced before. 

“Ahh, _fuck_ ,” he forced out as Andrea leaned in to kiss his neck, a warm chuckle escaping the man as Cloud fumbled with the front of his pants. He could feel how hard Andrea was, could trace the shape of his cock, and feared that this was all he’d be able to do when finally he found the clasp and zipper of those tight pants.

“Oh, that's good,” Andrea groaned as Cloud slid the silky fabric down over his hips and wrapped a hand around his cock.

“Are you gonna mess up my dress?” Cloud asked.

“Absolutely not.” Andrea released his hold on Cloud’s cock and Cloud let out a whine, only for Andrea to push his skirts up, exposing him to Andrea’s gaze. A flush of heat rushed up Cloud’s face as Andrea looked down at him, a grin curving his mouth up. “Gorgeous,” he said softly before closing the gap again and pressing their hips together.

The sudden heat of Andrea’s cock pressed against his own sent fireworks down Cloud’s spine. Desire spread throughout his body, making his knees tremble and his face tingle. It was hard to keep his eyes open, with the heat behind them almost palpable, but he forced himself to look Andrea in the eye as he reached down and took hold of them together. 

“You will be the death of me.” Andrea was starting to look increasingly affected, a delightful flush colouring his cheeks and his pupils blown wide in his hazel eyes. It wasn't enough, though; a hand on his dick was great and all, but Cloud wanted _more_. If he was going to let go, he didn't want to hold back.

"I want—" Cloud began, but cut himself off. 

"What is it you want, beautiful?"

"You," he gasped as Andrea's hand tangled with his on their cocks. "I need—I want you to—"

"Say it," Andrea growled, jerking his hips into Cloud's grasp.

"Suck me," Cloud bit out, a flush of heat spreading up his neck and burning his cheeks.

" _Gladly_." Andrea kissed him again, rough and messy, before vanishing from Cloud’s field of view as he gracefully knelt on the floor in front of him.

Cloud abruptly realised, as Andrea pushed his skirt further up his thighs and coaxed his legs further apart, that there was a tall mirror standing on the opposite side of the room. He hadn’t seen himself in his outfit yet, and he couldn’t hide the loud gasp which escaped him at the sight as he froze in surprise. 

He looked… _beautiful_. There was no getting around it. His hair framed his face softly, the braids making his neck look longer and more slender. The makeup was subtle—a darkening of his eyes, a contour emphasising his cheekbones, a touch of colour to his lips. But it was the shape lent him by the dress which truly had him gaping in wonder.

The curve of his waist and hips. The emphasis on his chest—padded out by the internal workings of the corset. The tease of cleavage it provided. The black shrug with the delicate clasp at the throat covered his muscular upper arms and shoulders while at the same time lending a sophisticated air to the entire look. An air which was being somewhat ruined by the sight of Andrea on his knees in front of Cloud, getting ready to suck his dick.

“What’s wrong?” Andrea asked, noticing Cloud’s sudden inability to move.

“I—the mirror. It’s—“

“Hmm.” Andrea glanced over his shoulder, catching Cloud’s eyes in the reflective surface. “Oh, you have the _best_ view. I’m a bit envious.” He turned back and leaned in to nuzzle Cloud’s dick, catching the tip with his tongue.

Cloud wasn’t going to argue. How could he—just the sight of himself in the mirror with his skirts awry and his legs spread was turning him on, not to mention the slow slide of tongue up his almost painfully erect cock. Andrea’s short beard scraped against Cloud’s inner thighs, and he cried out from the unexpected pleasure, bracing himself with one hand while the other reached down to clutch at Andrea’s head.

“Sensitive, aren’t we?” Andrea murmured, kissing the delicate skin to soothe away the beard burn. Cloud whimpered, unable to keep his eyes from the vision in the mirror. He wanted Andrea’s mouth on his dick, wanted to fuck that gorgeous smile, wanted to absolutely _wreck_ him. But Andrea seemed to enjoy teasing him, kissing down the shaft and nuzzling his balls. Cloud bit his lip when Andrea finally took the head of his cock in his mouth, sucking gently before lapping up the drops of precome which spilled out.

“Please, god, I just—I need—“ Cloud stuttered, losing all sense of shame at hearing himself beg Andrea. Nothing that happened here was going to leave this room, and Cloud was determined to enjoy it as much as he could. He leaned back against the wall, forcing his legs wider and hiking up his skirt to show his thighs and the tops of his stockings. He looked down, admiring the sight of Andrea’s head between his legs, stroking his hair with his free hand. Andrea turned his head into Cloud’s hand, tilting his face upwards to meet Cloud’s gaze.

 _Professional killer eyes_ , Barret had said to Cloud back in Sector 7. Well, if Cloud had professional killer eyes, Andrea had professional bedroom eyes. The hazel irises were barely visible at the edge of his blown pupils, a hint of eyeliner and shadow darkening them further as he looked up at Cloud. 

“How are you going, honey?” he asked, his hands resting gently on Cloud’s thighs. He gently rubbed his cheek against Cloud’s dick, the slight prickle of stubble making Cloud inhale sharply.

“Really good,” Cloud replied, caressing Andrea’s face, his ear, his jawline. An uncharacteristic smile forced its way onto Cloud’s face, and he closed his eyes and exhaled as Andrea chuckled softly and got back to business.

Andrea was _good_ at this. After what seemed like an age of teasing, stroking, and kissing, Cloud let out a relieved sigh when he finally felt that clever mouth slide down over his dick. He opened his eyes again, looking in the mirror as Andrea swallowed him down until Cloud was almost in his throat. The tight pressure squeezed the head of his cock, and Cloud couldn’t keep from moaning, cursing, pleading with Andrea as the fire burning in his belly started to spread through his limbs. 

“‘m not gonna last,” Cloud mumbled as he braced himself, arching his back. The urge to thrust his hips was intense, but he wasn’t sure if Andrea would be alright with that. So he clenched his thighs and let Andrea suck on him, that molten heat sliding up and down his dick, faster and tighter with each stroke. One of Andrea’s hands released its hold on his thigh and started stroking his balls, smearing the saliva and precome which had been dripping down.

“You can, if you want,” Andrea gasped, pulling away briefly. His hand took over, jerking Cloud off expertly.

“I can what?” Cloud’s mind was a blank slate, driven by his own desire, and he couldn’t comprehend what Andrea was offering.

“Fuck my mouth. I can tell you want to.”

“Oh—“

“You have my permission to let go,” Andrea said, leaning back in. He took Cloud about halfway down and then stopped moving, his hands braced on Cloud’s thighs.

He couldn’t have stopped himself if he wanted to. Cloud tried an experimental thrust, bracing himself with his hands on the dresser, and Andrea let out a loud moan of pleasure as Cloud’s dick slid further into his mouth and then out again.

 _Let go_. 

Cloud stared at himself in the mirror, taking in the vision of his flushed face, his half-open mouth, the glimpse of his thighs, and he thrust again. And again, harder, until he was jerking his hips with abandon, fucking the slick heat of Andrea's mouth. He couldn’t hold on, couldn’t make this last longer, and when Andrea slid a finger down behind his balls to caress his hole, Cloud let out a cry that they probably heard on the stage of the Inn.

Andrea definitely heard it, and the tip of his finger circled the tight furl of muscle before dipping in just a little. Cloud’s hips jerked harder, faster, unable to process anything but the feel of his dick being enveloped by Andrea’s throat, the finger sliding inside him, the image of him looking absolutely _filthy_ in the mirror. Lightning sparked through his entire body, a Thundaga spell coursing through his veins, and he was pretty sure he cried Andrea’s name as he came, his orgasm bursting from deep inside and down Andrea’s throat.

“Oh,” Cloud mumbled. “Oh my _god_.” Every muscle in his body suddenly went weak, and he could only make stuttered noises as Andrea gently let his cock fall from his mouth and leaned his cheek against Cloud’s thigh. Cloud clumsily patted his head, stroking his hair, his eyes closed as the afterglow flooded through him.

"Mmm. That was… incredible." Andrea's voice was rough, and Cloud's dick twitched slightly thinking about how he was the one responsible. 

"What about you?" Cloud asked, pulling Andrea to his feet with shaky arms. His pants were still open, and Cloud reached down to touch him. He was hard and straining, and Cloud eagerly took him in hand. 

"You don't need to," Andrea said, kissing Cloud's neck. His hips thrust a little into Cloud's hand. 

"Like I'm gonna leave you hanging," Cloud growled, turning his head to catch Andrea's mouth in a kiss. He tasted of salt—of _come_ , Cloud suddenly realised—but he didn't let that deter him as he slid his hand over Andrea's cock. 

"God, your hands are gorgeous," Andrea said between kisses. "Madam M wasn't exaggerating." He was breathing faster, harder, his hands running up into Cloud's hair and tugging gently. 

Cloud let out a short laugh, remembering his near-orgasmic experience on Madam M's massage table. He gripped Andrea tighter in response, jerking him off faster while sliding his other hand around to squeeze his ass. 

"Nice ass," Cloud said, the corner of his mouth twitching in a slight smile when he felt Andrea clench a little. 

"Wish I could've seen yours," Andrea responded, leaning more into Cloud's touch. "God, I'm close, don't stop—Cloud!" 

"Maybe next time," Cloud said, biting his lip immediately when he realised what he'd implied. "I mean—if—not that I'm saying—"

"Shut up and make me come," Andrea growled, bucking his hips and pulling Cloud's hair harder. Only moments later he let out a choked groan, his head falling back as he came into Cloud's hand. 

Time stood still as they caught their breath, foreheads pressed together and lips barely an inch apart. Cloud slowly released his hold on Andrea's cock, bringing his hand up and frowning. 

"Better clean up," he said, feeling profoundly unenthusiastic about it. 

"I suppose," Andrea groaned. "Don't move; we can't have you walking around with come stains under your dress." He moved away, thankfully missing the renewed rush of blood to Cloud's face. He was back moments later with a damp washcloth, and carefully wiped Cloud's hand clean before slipping it down between his legs.

Since becoming a SOLDIER, Cloud had developed an incredibly quick recovery time, but even this seemed a little ridiculous as he felt a renewed stirring of arousal from Andrea's light touch. He bit his lip and looked away, hoping Andrea wouldn't notice. 

No such luck. 

"I wish we weren't so pressed for time," Andrea murmured, kissing his ear. "Because I'd happily see how far I can push you. Honey, I'd lay you out on my bed and make you come over and over until you _begged_ me to stop."

Cloud groaned. "Don't tempt me," he grumbled. But now that his initial, intense arousal had faded, the purpose of his visit here was pushing its way to the forefront of his mind. He had to go; he'd lingered here long enough. Andrea stepped away from him, deftly rearranging his clothes and letting Cloud tuck himself back in and straighten his dress. 

"How do I look?" he asked, pushing himself off the dresser to stand on wobbly legs. 

Andrea grimaced. "Like you've just been fucked. Come here; I have to fix you up." 

It was the work of mere minutes for Andrea to touch up his makeup and neaten his hair again—as much as it could be neatened. When he was finished, Cloud stood awkwardly, not sure what to say. 

"If you ever find yourself with time to spare in Wall Market in the future," Andrea said, breaking the silence, "I would _very_ much like to see you again. No obligation, of course." He leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Cloud's lips before cupping his face gently with one hand and giving him a crooked smile. "I can tell you have a lot more important things to do than spend more time in a dancer's bed."

Cloud looked away. "This wasn't just—this wasn't nothing to me," he said quietly.

"Nor me." Andrea spoke the words so softly Cloud wasn't sure he heard correctly, and when he looked back at Andrea, the man was wearing a smile again.

***

"Where have you _been_?" Aerith asked as soon as Cloud exited the Inn. "I was waiting!"

"Sorry," Cloud muttered, avoiding her eyes and starting towards Don Corneo's mansion. "I was talking to Andrea."

"Talking. Hmm." Aerith caught up to him and leaned in close. "Is that why you smell like him?"

Heat flared in Cloud's face, and he walked faster—as fast as he could in the dress and heels. "Shut up!" he grumbled.

Aerith laughed, sounding absolutely delighted, and linked her arm with his as they maneuvered through the busy crowds of Wall Market together.

***

Cloud was numb. The horrors of the night—the sewers, the train graveyard, and then the absolute devastation of the plate falling—hadn't quite set in yet, and it was hard to believe that only a few hours ago he had been dancing in a club before having the best blowjob of his life.

He tried to focus as he led Barret and Tifa through the wreckage towards Sector 5 and—hopefully—Marlene. The lights of Wall Market were ahead, but he barely registered the sounds and smells through the pervasive echo of the falling plate and the acrid smoke filling his lungs.

 _Don't think. Don't think, just keep going. Don't think about it_.

"Cloud?" The voice jarred him out of his thoughts. He looked around to see Andrea standing on the street corner.

"Andrea."

"Are you alright?" The question was subdued; of course Cloud wasn't alright. But he knew what Andrea was asking.

"I'll be okay. Thanks."

Andrea nodded. "The offer still stands, you know. Maybe not for—" He glanced at Cloud's companions. "Well. You know where to find me if you need anything."

"Hurry your ass up!" Barret yelled from up ahead. Cloud gave Andrea a nod and continued on.

Hours later he was back in Wall Market again after the briefest of rests, still exhausted from everything that had happened, barely noticing how run-down and derelict the town was in the harsh light of day. He knew he should keep busy to stop himself from falling into despair, but when he saw the narrow streets leading to the Honeybee Inn, he turned to his companions. 

"Why don't you guys check out the colosseum?" he asked.

"Why?" Barret asked, frowning suspiciously. "What are you gonna do?"

"I owe someone a favour," Cloud replied, glancing at Tifa. She nodded and led Barret away, glancing back only once before they vanished into the crowds.

The man at the reception desk didn't even speak, he simply nodded and allowed Cloud into the roped-off corridor leading to the private area. Cloud found his way without thinking, and when he knocked on the heavy wooden door, he wondered if he was doing the right thing.

Andrea opened the door, took one look at Cloud, and pulled him inside. Cloud barely heard the door being locked behind him as he turned blindly into Andrea's arms, leaned his head against his chest, and let go.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on twitter: [sherribon](https://twitter.com/sherribon) and tumblr: [sherribonne](https://sherribonne.tumblr.com/).


End file.
